Awesome Jaxtom
Jaxtom G. Armatage, AKA Awesome Jaxtom, is an Alternate UUniversal Acrillisape from Planet Uridia. He is an adopted descendant of the Armatage family, which was famous for founding the Armatage Corporation, a megacorporation famous for competing with the weapon manufacturing corporation founded by the family of weapons designer Teel Gosa Huncus. The Armatage-Huncus Corporate Feud lasted for over 190 years even after Teel's death. Jaxtom is a living and adopted descendant raised by one of the previous CEOs of the Armatage Corporation, and was a great worker for the corporation as a programmer and inventor who produced a wide variety of inventions that were used by the Human Protection Agency. He had two human wives named Fable who had Cerwan's Mutation, a occasionally-occurring human mutation that allowed rapid evolution through one's maturity depending on the environment they interact in, and Pvyper, and had two half-breed stepdaughters named Wenby (who inherited the rapid-evolution gene) and Cilith. In his childhood days, Jaxtom, Fable, Pvyper, and his unlikely Huncus best friend Walden had spent a childhood activity searching for the Uridian Vaults, hearing stories about them as they possessed the key to wealth, fame, technology, and anything ever wanted, left behind by a Teadr 1-like race called the Uridians, and even possessing a special ore indigenous to Uridia's planetary system called uridium, which bestows an untold eternal energy source useful for hundreds of valuable functions. Fable and Pvyper soon became married to Jaxtom as polygamous wives, and gave birth to Wenby and Cilith, and all became an expedition team for Armatage, and one day discovered that the Uridian Vaults actually did exist, and continued their childhood quest to find it. They eventually found it, but while the rest of the family wanted it for benevolent reasons, Jaxtom was in it because he wanted to take over the Armatage Corporation because of blowing his heirmanship 5 years earlier. Upon finding the treasury, he reveals his true intentions and wanted to have his family stand alongside him. When they naturally refused, he restrained them, stole all the technology, hooked Wenby and her energy-harnessing stem cell mutation into an AI interface in order to control the Omninet on Uridia, gave his entire family mind-control implants to serve him, and he used the power and wealth he gained to take control of the Armatage Corporation in the Beofynzeny System, overthrowing his father, killing the new heir and later repurposing him into a superweapon, and using the power he gained through her daughter and Armatage to take over the planet and the entire system. He turned the world into a corporatocracy controlled entirely by him, he built an entire police force of soldiers out of the megacorporation's security, built an entire army of robots called A-Sentries and A-Sentinels, constantly harrassed and sabotaged the Huncus Corporation and it's economy and business, even brainwashing Walden into serving him as still being a bestie and as his yesman assistant, hired dozens of corrupt executives to enforce his corporate rule such as Wolholm the giant ape cyborg soldier and his best subordinate, Jettle the highly-armored pachyderm superweapon, Troygue the golden amphibian cybernetic genius assassin who chooses to wield one of a large amount of cybernetic prosthetics, suits, and mechs, Roqland the crocodilian gunslinger who is Jaxtom's top bounty hunter, Aelly Torgue the puffin-like penguin bodyguard, receptionist, and investigative reporter who controls the media of the corporate empire, and Ain Go Tussiton the Zyonoid who has a private army of more advanced A-Sentinels to protect Wenby's AI chamber, to count a few, established mining operations to mine the rich amounts of uridium and use them to improve the weapons manufactured by the company and create his famous U-Tech line of weaponry, and basically took over most of the planets in his home system. He even surrounded the entire planetary system with a Micro-Dyson Sphere that protects from outside assistance and negates signals and transmissions in and out of the system, as well as only allowing Armatage ships to pass through and destroy any that it does not recognize, easily protecting him from the Globex Confederation of Corporations. He turned his own two wives to the Villains Act and exiled them following the banishment of the humans, leaving only Cilith as his only mind-control implanted slave. He was once asked to join the Villains Act, but he was too proud to waste his time providing for an interuniversal villain empire and only chased the VA executives away. He has ruled this corporatocracy longer than the Villains Act's lifespan. The only thing that stands in his way is a resistance formed by the Huncus Corporation, and thus using their evenly-matched technology, and lead by the corporation's Beofynzeny CEO and Walden's father, Wusamble Huncus, in order to end the megacorporation's tyrannical rule. He is similar to Handsome Jack in Borderlands 2. History Jaxtom was born to a family that actually abandoned him due to heavy work concerns, was transferred to an orphanage, and then adopted by a member of the Armatage family, which was known for bestowing a wide range of weaponry and shared a 190-year feud against the weapons manufacturing company founded by Teel Gosa Huncus. When he became 5, Jaxtom made friends with Pvyper, a funny human girl who always pleasured Jaxtom with her pranks and jokes, Fable, a human who possessed the ability to sense energy sources through her skin as her mother worked as an energy-crystal harvester for the Huncus Corporation, and Walden, a member of the Huncus family who had the same interests and hobbies as Jaxtom and became a soul mate and best friend with him, despite his family still having tense feelings towards the Armatage family. The four became quick friends and saw a special bond with each other. They hoped to see a bright future with each other in their families' line of work. Their families once told them stories on camping trips about their home planet being the origin place of Teadr 1-like precursor beings called the Uridians, who kept life's work of technology beneath the ground in vaults, bestowing the key to fame, fortune, and everything. The friends believed that it could enrich their companies, and thus they spent time wandering their neighborhoods searching for these vaults for their families. But as the years passed, these dreams sounded more like those of a child as they never found the vaults, dubbing them to be non-existent. When the family became teenagers, they became steady members of their work. Jaxtom's father became the new CEO of the Armatage Corporation in the Beofynzeny System, and the same thing occurred with Walden's father for the Huncus Corporation, and Fable saw a lot more in Jaxtom and the two became a couple. Walden and Pvyper were early bloomers and fell in love with each other until they broke up after the tensities of their future causing arguments. Strangely enough, Pvyper fell in love with Jaxtom as well, but only because of his looks. But even more stranger, Jaxtom admitted that Pvyper was pretty too, and discovered that the two were raised by polygamous families, and thus they both became girlfriends to him, yet Walden tolerated this as best as he could. The 4 friends had wonderful lives for the next few years. Jaxtom worked as a tinkerer and programmer for Armatage, Fable worked as a geneticist after being interested in studying Cerwan's Mutation and hoping to make a serum that will grant it regardless if it's supposed to only work through maturity, Pvyper was a miner for laserum in Armatage, and Walden was a unique inventor for his age. Both Jaxtom and Walden were hoping to take their families' place well. However, while Walden would retain his heirmanship, Jaxtom ended up losing his when he was intending to expand the corporation by using it's hooks to the Uridian Government, in order to make it a better and more richer business. However, when this gained controversy with the Globex Confederation of Corporations, Jaxtom's father had no choice but to revoke Jaxtom's heirmanship as his plans would be risky and could pose a bit of threat to Uridia's economy and for the Huncus Corporation. Jaxtom did not take this very well, and acted out, causing him to lose more in his business, losing his lab and being promoted to mining laserum with Pvyper. His heirmanship was later passed down to his father's other adopted son and Jaxtom's hated adopted brother Gimmy. More years passed, and Jaxtom's displeasure of not becoming heir still haunts him. But he eventually got married to both Fable and Pvyper, and had two half-breed stepdaughters, Wenby, who inherited the Cerwan Gene and thus gained the ability to not just sense energy, but also manifest it as plasmatic energy, making part of her body glow when her abilities are active, and Cilith, who was a cheerful virtual-reality and Omninet-loving child that enjoyed playing and simulated experiences. As for Walden, he had a second job as a bachelor since he wanted to get his mind off of his break-up with Pvyper. Eventually, the 6 quickly became an excavation team who worked for both Armatage and Huncus, splitting found treasure and lost technology 50/50, and selling them to their respective companies. They quickly became a success, and enjoyed their lives. However, then came the day when news broke out that what appears to be a Uridian Vault has been found in an abandoned rarium mine, and this causes a summit about what to do about it. So the two corporations decide to send Jaxtom's team to find it and bring back the treasures they possess, as their families know of their old childhood activity on searching for the vaults to begin with. So, in order to support their families, the team accepts and they enter the mines with all the available products, defenses, and weapons they can bring. Little did the rest of the team know that Jaxtom saw this opportunity as more than just a way to enrich his company. It could give him a chance to regain his heirmanship as he believes that his promises are still solid. After fighting off native wildlife, they finally come across the Uridian Vault. This is when Jaxtom reveals his true intentions. He promises that he could prove to the GCC that his promises of expanding his company could offer great good, and that the treasures within the vault are his best chance at proving them wrong. He asks his team to join him as this promise will enrich them as much as they would for him. However, the rest of the team is not so agreeable as they are disappointed that Jaxtom has still been upset about losing his heirmanship after all these years. When they threatened to tell the corporation and GCC about this, Jaxtom refused to allow it as he betrayed them, tied them up, and took all the treasures for himself. He then rigged all of the technology in hopes of accomplishing a plan for corporate domination, and uploaded his own daughter Wenby's consciousness and powerful abilities into an AI supercomputer construct, as he would claim Wenby died in the expedition and pose her off as an AI construct, and he secretly used top-notch programmable mind-control implants he bought off a smuggler before going on the expedition to force the rest of the team to play along. This worked as the Armatage Corporation and Huncus Corporation got 50/50 on all the technology he hogged for himself. When his plan was coming to fruition, he waited for the right moment to declare his new rule, all while reprogramming the mind-control implants on his own team to maintain their loyalty. When that day finally came as the technology was used to finally build up enough potential, Jaxtom finally made his move by crippling his own father, killing Gimmy, and keeping his body in tact for a later repurpose, and finally did all he could to take control over Armatage. When the Villains Act rose to power 7 years later, Jaxtom exiled his own wives through the Villains Act, kept his remaining daughter a slave, and brainwashed Walden into being his close assistant and manipulate his mind into believing he was still his best friend. He built the army, the power, and the corporatocracy that still exists today, and he even claimed control over a lot of Huncus facilities through the technology he rigged. And to make sure that the GCC doesn't intervene, he installed a Micro-Dyson Sphere around his home planet's system that restricted transmissions and ships from going in and out of the system, spreading lies as to why the shield was installed, claiming that it was protection from the Villains Act, and later the Dark Radicals. He kept true to his word as his new Armatage branch was making more money than ever, and he tries to maintain the trust of his own people by donations, charities, suppliments, and other things, in order to prove he's not so bad. However, the only thing in the system that stands in the way is Walden's father, who founded a resistance to fight Jaxtom's tyranny in retaliation for degrading his business. A civil war erupted as a result. He has ruled the system for over 25 years, yet even with all his power, he is still vulnerable in one way or another, and it's only a matter of time before someone besides the Huncus Resistance does something about it. Abilities Jaxtom is very intelligent and is willing to do anything to get his way, including murder and destruction. On his own, he seems unable to defend himself, but he is more than he seems. He is naturally agile and can climb faster due to his prehensile feet. He is a great acrobat who has learned to avoid gunfire after years of accidentally coming across bandits doing his job. He also got several awards in the AUU human martial art Neaji Oqo, which is among the most powerful martial arts humans have come up with, focusing on identification of weaknesses and pressure points through accurate senses and adaptations. However, this form is known to be mastered quicker only by humans and other beings who possess Cerwan's Mutation, as this mutation gives them the senses and adaptations to master the martial art quicker. Jaxtom intended to inject the gene into himself, but because the mutations only take affect through maturity, it would not work for him. Instead, he subjected himself with an illegal Cerwan Mutation drug which actually helped him learn quicker. This worked, but it caused him to get addicted to gene therapy as he subjected himself to genetic drugs that, despite augmenting him temporarily, still pose a common threat of cancer like real-life drugs as a result of his genetic material being mixed around to the point where cells start dying. However, this process still takes years to kill him. He secretly manufactures gene drugs to augment himself, and founded a black market which sold this successful project. Aside from his drug augmentations and martial arts, Jaxtom carries an Armatage ISD-4550, an infinite storage device, which allows him to store all forms of his adopted family's weaponry, as he can summon any weapon he wishes by holding out his hand and speaking the specific nickname of the weapon. He has had so much experience with his family's products, he knows how to wield and use every single one. He also carries a ArmRES-006 Recharging Energy Shield which is strong enough to protect him from various forms of damage, only being vulnerable to electrical attacks. He controls all of his enslaved employees with mind-control implants, illegal devices which do physically-unstoppable things to individuals when a conflict in nerves is picked up. He also has over a dozen followers that were mind-controlled in alternate ways, usually through the illegal mind-control serums and VA-exclusive neuroshock treatment, and even brainwashing technologies. After years of controlling his family's megacorporation branch, he has come up with a hundred different projects for hundreds of back-up plans. However, all of these machines are controlled by the Omninet, which is an interuniversal network similar to the Internet but with a wider range of commands and data for controlling many things such as media or machines, as he controls this through his half-breed Cerwan-Gene-possessing daughter Wenby, so should she ever be removed from her AI interface, he will lose the power to activate them at any time and will have to activate them manually. When he took over his family's megacorporation branch, he gained control over it's hundreds of projects, technology, and influence on Uridia. The branch before Jaxtom's takeover had a body for propaganda and media, had limited control of the stockmarket and some small control over Uridia's government, had officials who also worked for the Uridian government including the last Uridian president, and was the top industry on Uridia. This allowed Jaxtom to easily declare a corporatocracy when taking over the branch. Thus, he has control over the media, the stockmarket, the government itself, and the many projects in the corporation. Plus, with the help of his enhanced half-breed daughter Wenby as an AI, he has control over not just the Omninet, but he also has surveillance all over Uridia, as well as the rest of it's planetary system, with the use of well-protected cameras and turrets. He has satellites that serve as not just a connection to the Omninet and any known network, but it also serves as space lasers that are programmed to hit a specific target through simple mobile device command. However, as stated before, Jaxtom can only operate them at any time as long as he controls the Omninet through his daughter. He converted the Armatage branch's security into a military police force called the Armatage Armed Forces (AAF) which wields all known Armatage weaponry, has powered yellow-orange and red armor with recharging energy shields, transparent defense shields, deploy manned turrets of a dozen models, often use equipment such as jet-packs, shield generators, cloaking devices, holograms, deployable drones, enhancements, and nanobots, ride vehicles such as hoverbikes, recon jeeps, hovering troop carriers, mobile command centers, tiltrotor copters and airships, and are all controlled by a mind-control serum. He had also created a long line of robots that serve as a co-force that fights alongside the AAF, which are A-Sentries and A-Sentinels. A-Sentries are like a combination between Hornets and the Borderlands 2 Loaders, as they carry medium-sized weapons that are too heavy and powerful for an ordinary AFF Soldier to use, and come with the same random equipment as an AFF Soldier. The A-Sentinels are the strongest in his forces, being a mix between Borderlands 2 Loaders and X-Men: Days of Future Past Past Sentinels, being more intelligent, larger, more armed, and more powerful, carrying customizable arsenals, carry much larger and more heavier guns, and were built to be more duable than A-Sentries. However, the robots within Jaxtom's army are also controlled by the Omninet and can be controlled anywhere by him, and the A-Sentinels are programmed to fulfill Omninet commands just like their master. But like all other machines in Jaxtom's power, it's omnipresent control depends on Wenby remaining within the AI interface. If she is removed, these machines lose their ability to carry out the omnipotent Omninet command, yet still remain programmed to serve Jaxtom, but even then, it would be difficult for him to control them without a widespread network. The AAF, however, are not controlled by the Omninet as their mind-control technology are controlled by hundreds of individual modules that are all controlled manually by a supercomputer at the Armatage HQ. Category:Villains Category:Original Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Alternate UUniversals Category:Leaders Category:Dictators Category:Disgracers Category:Defilers Category:Greedy 'Pigs' Category:Geniuses Category:Independent Villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Business Goers Category:Knockoff Characters